Karma
by Ravenette
Summary: Truth, lies, karma, friendship, and a new generation. Kyoko Yagami, Mizu Matsuda, Lina "River," and Ishi Keehl. Four teenage girls whom meet by chance, and are all connected by a little black book. "The real world isn't as kind as the one in pop songs."
1. Prologue

Death Note: Karma; Prologue

**Death Note: Karma; Prologue. **___If it's possible, somebody please tell me my purpose to live. I want to jump off from this life that's so ordinary. No more whitewashing._

Kyoko Yagami. That is my name. Fifteen years in my life and I had been able to accomplish securing myself in the position of the top ranking student in Japan, a position once held by my father. My parents are, or rather were, Light Yagami and Misa Amane. I suppose that is not relevant, however, to my story. I have never known my parents. Their influence was non-existent as I decided my path.

I was always described as a child with a head on her shoulders and a strong sense of justice. My "aunt," as I called her, raised me since I was born. She is a priestess in a Temple, the only temple, dedicated to Kira. I attended a public school in the days and a cram school on Wednesdays at night. My hair was short, brown, and manageable. I had never really given my appearance much thought before. No, my life was preoccupied with my studies.

Getting up early, I had dressed in the standard school uniform: a pleated black, white, and red plaid skirt, a female's white, a button up collar shirt, a red tie, white knee highs, and black kung-fu Mary-Jane shoes. My short hair was easy to fix, merely sweeping it to the side. I dawned a necklace, a silver cross. Simple. Elegant. Graceful.

Picking up my school bag, I walked downstairs. As usual, Auntie had already left the house, and I picked my lunch from off of the table. She always prepared my lunch.

I pushed open the door and started to walk, not truly interested in where I was walking. Life had started to become a boring routine. Get up, go to school, and get astounding marks. It was all the same. Life had lost its thrill.

My brown eyes drifted across a black notebook and I picked it up. Death Note?I flipped open the cover. _The human whose name is written in the Death Note shall die. _

"Interesting," I mused, looking through the notebook and its list of rules. "This is a very well thought out joke. This would be an excellent addition to the decor in my room."

I slipped the notebook in my bag and proceeded to school.


	2. Chapter 1

Death Note: Karma; Chapter One

**Death Note: Karma; Chapter One. **_The social face, the private face, it's nice to see you use it both so nicely. Well, thank you, I haven't thrown away being human... No more whitewashing._

My instructor snapped me out of my daze. That was a habit of mine. I would just zone out whenever she would lecture. "Miss Yagami," she said. "I leave Miss Matsuda, River, and Keehl in your charge. Show them around the campus at lunch."

I nodded. "Of course."

The girl named Matsuda sat beside me. She had dark hair and bright brown eyes. "Hello!" She smiled obnoxiously. "My name is Mizu, Mizu Matsuda! I am going to be your BFF!"

I groaned and laid my head on the desk. Why me? What God did I anger now?

I feel a finger prod my cheek. "Yagami-San…" It was Matsuda. "Lunch is in five minutes."

"Then let me rest for five minutes," I retorted. It was taking all my energy not to throttle the girl.

I heard a sigh.

And the bell rang… so did life as I knew it.

--

"Are you going to eat that?"

"Yes," I answered the pest through gritted teeth. All I had in my lunch box was rice and an apple, and she had the nerve to ask if I was going to eat it? At that moment, I was itching to try out the Death Note. "Look, go get some lunch."

She huffed. "Fine. I'll be back."

I paused and waited two minutes, then quickly looked around. Yes! No Matsuda. Sighing with relief, I raised the apple to my mouth.

And it was snatched away.

I blinked in shock then turn to the side to give my apple's captor a good piece of my mind.

"Argh!"

I fell backwards, hitting the grass. I must have been hallucinating, there was no other explanation. Standing in front of me was a tall, floating, purple and red being, eating my apple.

"Kyoko-chan?" asked someone walking by. "Are you alright?"

"Uh…" I answer lamely. "Sure…"

They kept on walking. I looked straight at the being… the creature from hell.

"What… who… are you?"

It grinned.

"The name's Tarra," it answered. The voice was unmistakably female, it was quite shocking. She pointed a long finger at me. "I'm the Shinigami attached to the Death Note that is in your possession."

I was speechless. My throat was dry. I attempted to take a breath and speak in a voice that I wished was calm.

I failed miserably.

"It's real?" That was all I could get out, and even that was in a squeak. What did this mean for me, the human that possessed this Shinigami's notebook? Was she going to kill me and take back her notebook? Was she going to take my soul?

"Sure it's real," she said, finishing off my apple. "And it's yours."

This time, my voice went up an octave higher. "Mine?"

"Course," she said. "Once a Death Note lands in the human world, there it stays until it is done."

I paused. "Why is no one else freaking out?"

"Because only you can see me," she answered in a bored voice. "Boy, did I get stuck with a genius."

I scowled. "Yes," I answered. "You did. Don't you feel privileged!?"

"Don't get sassy with me, Yagami," she answered.

"How…" I trailed off, shocked.

"My eyes," she explained, as though this was common knowledge and I was a retarded ant. "I can see a person's name and life span." Her eyes trailed over to above my head.

"What are you looking at?" I demanded warily.

"Your life span."

I personally felt as though my privacy was being peaked on, and did not like it one bit. After all, how would you like it if someone was checking out _your_ life span?

"How long are you staying with me?"

"Till you die," was the calm answer. "That, or you relinquish ownership of the Death Note."

_Not happening any time soon, _I thought. "Alright," I said. "So, no one can see you?"

"That's right."

"Alright."

--

"Yagami-san?" a voice said behind be as I threw away the apple core. "Sensei said you were to escort Ishi and me around the campus. However, I studied the map before I came here, so I am informing you that this is not necessary."

I turned to get a decent look at the speaker. She was a slim built teen, maybe a year older than myself, with dark eyes and even darker hair. Her complexion was pale, and she looked like a mutt who needed to learn how to stand properly.

"I see," I said, nodding towards her. "Very well. In that case, have you had anything to eat?"

A red head snorted snorted. "Yeah," she said. "Chocolate and more heart attack inducing foods." She grinned. "Not to say that is bad or anything. Lord knows I like a good chocolate bar."

I shook my head. "I mean actual… _healthy_ foods."

The River girl looked at me with a weird face. "Why would I want something… _healthy?"_

"Because it is _good_ for you."

"Ah…" She turned to the red head. "Ishi… I do not believe healthy is in my vocabulary."

"You like peaches," corrected Ishi.

"Soaked in syrup," nodded River.

Ishi laughed. "And covered in chocolate, Lina?"

"Yep."

I rolled my eyes. "Look, I do have a life, so-"

"Really?" said Ishi. "I was sure you were here because you like being shot down."

"Is that a challenge?" I drawled.

"Maybe."

"Kyoko-chan!" yelled a voice.

I groaned.

It was Mizu Matsuda.

Keehl grinned. "Hey, you're friends with the wannabe pop star?"

"I'd hardly call us friends," I said, as Matsuda hugged me from behind.

"Of course!" replied the imbecile. "BFFs!"

Lina gently poked Ishi. "Ishi-chan, be nice to Matsuda-chan."

Ishi smiled like the devil she was. "Me? Not nice? Surely you jest, Lina?"

Lina shook her head. "You are my sister, and I love you… but I will steal your chocolate if you are not nice."

Ishi faked a gasp. She turned to Mizu. "Oh, most honorable Matsuda-San, please forgive me. I am merely a young child gone astray."

Lina blankly looked at Ishi. "You are a drama queen, and I am taking your chocolate."

I frowned deeply as I heard Tarra start to crack under the restraint of attempting to not laugh. Mizu smiled. "Let's go, we have class starting soon." She grabbed by hand. "Come on, Kyoko-chan!"

Ishi laughed. "Right, go with your girlfriend, Yagami!"

As I was being dragged, followed by Tarra, I heard, "I'm taking tomorrow's chocolate too."


	3. Chapter 2

Death Note: Karma; Chapter Two

**Death Note: Karma; Chapter Two. **_Please cry... just a little. While you sit and cry on the bench, your future is like a crow that goes through garbage._

Ring. Ring.

Moan.

Ring. Ring.

I sighed and answered the phone. "Hello?" I said in a groggy voice.

"Kyoko-chan!"

"Please God," I said, hitting my forehead. Turning my attention to the nuisance, I said, "Mizu, it is six o'clock in the morning… on a Saturday."

"I know," she said cheerfully. "Say, want to hang out today?"

"If I consent will you let me sleep?"

"Maybe."

"Then yes."

There was a loud squeal on the other end of the line. "Yay!" she said. "I'll see you at nine!"

I yawned and collapsed back on the bed.

"You are lazy."

"Shut it, Tarra!" I snapped, throwing the covers off the bed. The Shinigami grinned.

"Are you going to use the Death Note yet?" she asked.

Ah, here we go. The entire night consisted of this question. All it was code for, and I could spot this, was: Are you going to entertain me?

"Possibly," I answered. I myself was not entirely sure. My common sense said of course not while part of me, and this was the part I was attempting to suppress, screamed of course. I was, to say the least, disgusted that I would even consider using such a monstrosity. "The Death Note," I said softly. "Surely there must be some repercussion for the one that uses it." I studied the Shinigami closely. "What is the punishment for those that use it?"

Tarra was silent. It was quite possible that she was contemplating exactly how she was going to word the answer, or even if she would answer at all. After all, she was a Shinigami and, as she said, when it was my time to die she would be the one writing my name in her Death Note. Who was to say she would not get tired of my questioning and decided that I was indeed too boring for her tastes and kill me? Then she spoke.

"A wielder of the Death Note," she started off, "can neither go to heaven or hell… and they are subjugated to the suffering that those who possess a Death Note face."

I bit my lip and nodded. Of course, that seemed logical. After all, one who wrote in the Death Note was playing God, and in a sense, they were. Surely it would only seem fitting that their punishment was to not see the place that the one they mocked reined or of his rival. My eyes traveled over to the Death Note that was sitting upon my desk. It seemed over whelming that something so small could be so devastating. I looked at Tarra.

"Tarra…" I said. "What happened the last time a Death Note fell to the human world?"

Tarra cocked her head and smiled eerily at me. "I think you know," she said.

"Kira…" I said, looking down at the Note. "Kira… owned a Death Note." I stood up, and touched the cover, running my pale, thin fingers over the black. "Kira used the Death Note in a way that would better the world… that gave people like my aunt hope for a better tomorrow."

I looked up at the Shinigami, my eyes taking in the startling appearance of Tarra. I wondered if my question I was to ask was in vain.

"Was that so wrong?"

"It's not for me to judge the humans' actions right or wrong," she said, shrugging. "I merely here for entertainment, and I am sure I shall not be disappointed in you…"

She grinned at me.

"Kyoko Yagami."

I did not know why at the time, but it seemed as though Tarra enjoyed saying my full name, as though it hinted at what I was capable of. It left me puzzled and confused. I sat at my desk and started to flip through the Death Note. I was tired, and my four sizes too big, long-sleeved Led Zeppelin shirt covered my hand to the tips of my fingers, naturally manicured nails being the only thing visible. I placed the Death Note on my lap, the notebook looking strangely at place on my black sleep pants. My small hand reached up and I picked up a pen, bringing its tip to the top of the page. I was itching to try it… but who would I kill?

No.

I quickly placed in back on the desk and turned away, anger building up at myself. How could I even think about using that murder weapon? Worse of all, I didn't even have anyone that would be particularly beneficial to kill yet I wanted to try it out all the same. Something had to be mentally unstable within me, that was the only explanation.

I dressed in silence, although this time it was for the weekend. I just threw on a black, long-sleeved shirt, an olive green jacket, and a pair of blue jeans. My shoes were athletic and I wore my cross… I always wear my cross.

I heard a knock at my door.

"Kyoko?"

It was my aunt.

"Kyoko, a friend of yours is here."

I groaned. How on Earth did Matsuda find out where I live? "I'll be down in a moment," I said, tossing the Death Note in a messenger bag that I carried with me everywhere. Best be with me, where I can keep an eye on it than at home where anyone could find it. I hurried downstairs, where I found a grinning Mizu.

"We're going to the mall!" she said. "And guess who's coming with us. Lina!"

"Lina?" I frowned.

"The River girl," explained Mizu, and I followed her out the door. "We are going to meet with her at the bus stop. She doesn't get out much."

"I'd believe that," I remarked, thinking of the eccentric girl. We rounded a corner and spotted the girl, sitting strangely on the bench. She looked up at us and smiled.

"I thought you didn't like us," I said steadily.

"Nope," she said, shaking her head. "I like you. It is Ishi that does not like you."

"Wouldn't your sister be angered that you are spending the day with us?" I asked in return. It was true, the two sisters, as they considered themselves, were never seen without the other. For River to be spotted without her other half was a miracle.

"I am my own person," she said, "capable of making my own choices."

"Of course you are," I agreed. Perhaps judging one before they know them is not the way to live. I believed I might grow fond of Lina.

Mizu smiled. "So, friends?"

"Let's not rush anything," I said as we sat down on the bench, waiting for the bus to arrive.

"So, we're going to the mall?" asked Tarra.

I completely ignored her.

--

"I do not like the bus," remarked Lina as we were getting off. "I cannot sit properly and it throws us about."

"It works," I said, checking my watch. "Come on, it is already nine o'clock in the morning. I have plans to finish this by twelve at the latest."

Mizu pouted. "You're no fun. Enjoy it, Kyoko. Chillax."

I rolled my eyes. No fun? Perhaps not, but at least I, for one, did not act like a brunette who should be blonde. I mean, to be honest, Mizu was a few rice balls short of a bento box.

"I hear they have a sweets shop here," said Lina, looking at us with her normally blank face. It was lined with excitement.

"Lovely," I remark. "Let's do this."

We walked through the glass doors together. Mizu smiled broadly and Lina looked around. I wanted to walk straight out.

There were way too many people.

I resigned myself to follow Mizu and Lina, amusing myself by watching passing people from time to time. Alright, so maybe the mall wasn't _that_ bad, but it still was on my places to burn down when I dominated the world. That, of course, is a joke.

Lina dragged Mizu and me into a sweets shop called _Sugar Factory. _It was the most amusing thing I had seen in my life. I was sure she was going to go into seizures; she was rushing to buy as much candy as she could physically carry.

"You're going to die from a heart attack one day," I told her. "Too much sugar."

Lina merely looked at me with her blank stare and gave Mizu her candy. "Hold this," she said. "I am going to purchase more."

I shook my head in complete amazement. Lina came over towards me with her large piles of candy.

"Thank you for being a wonderful candy carrier, Matsuda-chan," said Lina. "Let's go catch the bus."

We exited the candy shop and made our way to the food court.

"I'm going to get a green tea," I said, walking to get into a line, leaving Mizu and Lina to be towered by the large mass of purchased sweets.

Bang.

"Shit!" someone yelled, and again, another gun shot rang. I looked up, and saw that Lina had already grabbed a table and was using it as a shield, hiding herself and Mizu behind it.

A gang was shooting up the mall.

"Taro!" yelled one of the gun wielders. "Taro Yamato, you are mine!"

"So, his name is Taro…" remarked Tarra.

"Akio Atushi," one of them drawled, the one named Taro, "I didn't rape your sister!"

"Hotaka Ichiro says different," the third stated.

"You know their names," whispered Tarra.

I snapped out of my daze. Only then did I notice I was the only one who had not taken cover.

I moved to get out of the way. A gun shot.

"Argh!" I shouted, the pain in my leg spreading through my entire body. My head started to swirl and my vision blurred through the pain, red dripping down my leg seeping through my blue jeans. I fell on my side, hiding behind the wall. I clutched my leg.

"God… oh God," I cracked through my voice. "It hurts."

"Kill them," said Tarra. "You have the ability. You know their names."

She was right. After all, if I didn't, they would just go on to hurt more innocent people…. They were criminals who were about to be righteously judged.

I slowly opened my bag and pulled out the Death Note.

_Taro Yamato Suicide_

_Akio Atushi Suicide_

_Hotaka Ichiro Suicide_

Written in blood.

"Where's that little bitch!?" yelled one of them. "Where is she? I'll blast her brains out."

I will admit I was terrified. What if they killed me before the Death Note took affect? I was anxiously watching my watch. Fifteen seconds left.

Those were the longest fifteen seconds of my life.

Guns were cocked.

Three shots were blasted.

Silence.

I slumped up the wall and limped out. In the middle of the food court laid three men soaked in blood. My breath caught in my throat, and I looked away. Lina and Mizu hurried over, the candy lying forgotten.

"You are injured," said Lina, taking out her cell phone. "I called for an ambulance and now I am informing my elder brother."

"Why must your brother know?" I said indigently.

Lina looked at me quizzically. "My brother will be me worried. I am letting him know I am accompanying you, Kyoko-chan."

She dialed the number. "This is Lina. Yes. No. No. Yes. Kyoko. Yes." She hung up and rushed over to the food court door as paramedics rushed in and began to usher people into an ambulance.

"I'm fine," I insisted.

They refused to believe so. Needless to say, the next thing I knew I was in a hospital room with my aunt in there.

"You were shot?" she said.

"It is not a huge catastrophe," I said. "Anyway, they are dead now."

"As they should be," she said.

Lina pushed open the door and my aunt left. She came and sat beside me. "When can you leave?" she asked.

"In an hour."

She smiled. Reaching into a bag, she pulled out a sucker and handed it to me.

"Candy?"

I stared at her.

"You know," I said, "no matter what I try to do, I shall never understand you." I took the sucker. "I think I like it this way."

And so Lina River and I became friends. After all, there are some experiences that you share with people that just end up friends… and going through a mall shoot up is one of those things.


	4. Chapter 3

Death Note: Karma; Chapter Three

**Death Note: Karma; Chapter Three. **_I will communicate with love  
I will kill with emotion. From that very day I was able to laugh freely... Do you think that was a long time ago?_

My aunt had become quite protective ever since the day that the mall was attacked. True, I was still allowed to venture out whenever I pleased, but I was to call her on my cell phone every thirty minutes. After I had come home from the hospital, there were rumors started by the more intelligent of the following of Kira beginning to spread that Kira was beginning to return. After all, how could three gun slingers, obviously filled with the intent to kill each other and everyone else in the mall, just decided to shoot themselves?

I sat alone in my room, contemplating on where to go on from there. I was intrigued by the options that were presented to me. I could become a new Kira, continuing God's righteous work. The thought was exciting to me. After all, my whole life my aunt had attempted to convince me to seek a life as a priestess serving and praying for the return of Kira in the temple. Now I actually had the ability to become Kira. I could become a God!

No, I mentally scolded myself with a frown. I would never become a God. I was a human, and would always be such, pitiful in the eyes of God. I knew what I was to do with the Death Note. My purpose in life was to be God's representative on Earth. That was why I was created; God put me in the rotting world to cleanse it for him. I was the tool that God could use. I would inflict whatever criminals put out into the world back at them three times fold.

I was Karma.

Yes, that is what I would do! God had given me a chance to prove myself, to bring honor to my name. After all, my name was Kyoko Yagami… my father had been on the investigation team that was to bring down Kira. God was giving me a chance to redeem my family name.

I got out of my bed that I was sitting on contemplating and sat in front of my desk. I traced the silver lettering on the front with my finger tips and bit my lip, breaking the skin tasting the slight metallic tang of the small amount of blood. I felt a cold chill run down my spin as I opened the Death Note to the page that had the gun slingers' names written in my own blood on it.

_Taro Yamato Suicide_

_Akio Atushi Suicide_

_Hotaka Ichiro Suicide_

I took a deep breath and closed the Death Note. I felt as though I could get physically sick, just thinking of what I was about to do. The legacy of Lord Kira would be continued.

Ring. Ring.

I looked up and picked up my phone.

"Kyoko Yagami speaking."

"Kyoko-chan?"

It was Lina.

"Oh, hello Lina," I responded. I felt relief at hearing my friend's voice. It was as though her delicate tones were a balm to my troubled soul.

"I am glad I got a hold of you." Her voice did not excite anything different, just eagerness, maybe. "I was wondering… would you like to come over to my house today? I have realized that you have not met my older brother, and I think that you may like him."

I laughed. "Lina, if you are trying to get me a boyfriend-"

"Iie, iie!" laughed the eccentric girl. "He is much too old. Twenty-nine, I believe. No, I just want you to meet the man that raised me. You are my friend, Kyoko-chan."

I smiled against the receiver of the phone, though I was intrigued. "Raised you?"

"Hai," she said. "You see, my brother raised me since I was five years old. My parents are dead. Another thing we have in common, I believe."

"Yes…" I said. "Another thing we have in common."

Ever since Lina and I became friends, close friends, even our professors had drawn similarities between myself and the River girl. We both received high marks, we both could rationalize anything you threw at us, and we both had a strong sense of justice. We both even signed up for the debate team.

"So, would you like to do that today?"

"Alright," I said. "That would be fun. I'll get ready to leave and I'll call you when I am."

"Okay, Kyoko-chan."

I hung up the phone and moved to get dressed. I put on a grey sweater. It was a bit like a male's. I put on a pair of blue jeans and black vans. Looking in the mirror, I put on powder foundation for make up, and that was it. I flipped my short brown hair to the side.

I looked up to see Tarra looking at me, wondering what I was thinking.

"Fasten your seat belt, Tarra," I said. "This is going to be a bumpy ride."

--

I took the bus to just right outside the city to the address that Lina had given me. There weren't any large or tall buildings, merely a house or two.

I stepped off of a public transit bus, and saw Lina standing before me. I, personally, had never seen her so happy. She looked at me and smiled.

"You know," she said, "before you, I never thought that I would have a friend that was not Ishi."

I smiled back at her. Lina was my first true friend. It was strange, almost as if we had been destined to meet, as though nothing could prevent our paths from crossing. Lina River was in my life from now on, whether I wanted her in it or not. Friends we were, and friends we believed we would remain.

"I know what you mean," I said softly. "Perhaps not exactly, as I have never even had a sibling that I could be close to, but you're different." I looked at the house we began to approach. "Is this where you live?"

The house was more like a plantation style home. I half expected to see rows and columns of vegetation growing around in the yard. However, I did see a decorative rose garden, a variety of colors painting the landscape. Blues, greens, reds, pinks, magentas… the sight was breathe taking as Lina nodded and lead me around the house through the garden. She smiled at my reaction. We sat on a bench, and I got on knees, starting to take in the delicious aroma that the floral decorations were emitting.

A voice spoke behind us.

"I see you like my rose garden."

I turned around and saw a young looking man with white hair. His hair, which would have made anyone else look ten times older than their actual age, merely made him look even more child-like, complementing his bleach white pajamas.

"Oni-san," said Lina, standing up, "this is my friend that I spoke to you about."

"Yes?" he said to her, a question. It was at this point that I noticed that the twenty-nine year old man, whom I could not believe was that old, was holding an action figure, a gundam one if I was not mistaken. He looked at me with confusion and turned to Lina.

"Lina," he said. "I thought you said your friend was a female."

I glared, yelling angrily over Tarra's obnoxious laughing, "Say that again!"

Lina stared at her brother. "Oni-san!" she said, shaking her head. "She is a female. Her name is Kyoko Yagami."

"Ah," he said, turning to me. He extended his hand towards me in invitation. "Kyoko… Kyoko Yagami?" he asked, his eyes looking into mine, as though he was attempting to such for something that he expected to find if he burrowed deep enough into my soul.

"Yes," I answered, not missing a beat, shaking his hand. "You have me at a disadvantage," I remarked as we simultaneously let go of the other's hand. "You know my name, but I do not know yours."

He studied me for a moment then looked in the exact place that Tarra was beside me. "My name is Near," he said.

I heard Tarra chuckle.

I nodded, a bit on the defensive. It was obvious that for some reason he did not trust me. I stood tall, not to be threatened by a five foot tall man.

Lina frowned at Near. "Oni-san," she said, "Kyoko-chan and I are departing into my room. Please do not disturb us."

Near nodded and I attempted to follow Lina as gracefully as I could, fully aware that Near had his eyes on my back.

I fell on my face.

"Kyoko-chan?" asked Lina, her kind voice filled with concern. "Are you alright?"

"I'm physically fine!" I snapped, getting up and dusting off my clothing. I was right. Pride hurts much more when it is damaged than when the body is. My face burned with embarrassment as Near walked by me.

"I would watch your step if I were you… Yagami-san."

At that time, I did not catch the double connotation of his statement.

--

"Kyoko-chan, would you like anything to eat?" asked Lina, obviously trying to be a good host.

"Yes," I answered, a smile playing on my lips. Lina walked over to the completely opposite side of the room and opened up a small, mini, sliver refrigerator. By this time, I knew Lina to no be surprised that she came back with a generous helping of chocolate cake on a paper plate.

"Um… Lina," I said, raising an eyebrow, "you have become aware by now that I watch every single bite I eat."

"Oh, but Kyoko-chan, this _is_ good for you!" the eccentric girl insisted with a smile. "Look, the frosting has milk in it, the flour has grains, and the eggs used in the batter are protein!"

I just sighed and shook my head. Of course, this was just like my dear, insane, friend. Sugar was the main ingredient within her daily diet.

"Lina," I said. "Is there anything _healthy_ to eat in this house?" With my luck, she would just laugh at me; I suppose I was expecting the answer to be no.

"Well…" she said, slowly, "Oni-san does have an apple tree out in his rose garden…"

At this, my excitable Shinigami took her leave, gliding towards the garden. I held in a laugh, Yes, Tarra was in love with apples from the human world. She told me that those in the Shinigami realm were dry and sandy. Looking at Lina, I nodded towards her.

"I'll be back," I said, exiting her room and going through the halls to the rose garden. There, standing tall in the middle, was a large apple tree. Tarra was floating beside it.

"Get me one, Kyoko," she said, grinning.

"Hold on," I said, rolling up my sleeves. "Which one do you want, Tarra?"

She pointed upwards. "The top one."

I paused and turned to look at my obviously delusional Shinigami. "Tarra…" I said slowly. "One, this thing is huge. Two, why can you not get it?"

"Because it is so much more entertaining this way," was the irksome answer. I sighed. Of course, I could not risk angering this Shinigami; she could kill me in a second. Instead, I decided to humor her.

"Alright," I said, "I'll get you your apple. Are you happy?"

She grinned. "Not until I have the apple in my hand, Kyoko."

I gritted my teeth and began to climb. Oh, how I always hated climbing anything. All one had to do was speak to my physical education teacher. She would tell you how I dreaded the days we climbed anything. It was not that I did not have a sufficient amount of upper body strength; I was on the tennis team for God's sake. No, I just hated using my arms in such a fashion.

I went to move, only to realize that my sleeve was caught. I gritted my teeth and pulled, losing the sleeve along with it. Next, a large hold in my shirt appeared. All this for a damn apple? Tarra better love me after this, I thought.

I grasped onto the apple she had said, putting my foot on a branch.

**Crack.**

Oh, Lord.

I fell, hitting the branches as I went. It was pain beyond anything besides being shot, the branches cutting and stabbing my falling body. I was not a big built girl and was a petite frame, my body being massacred by the angry tree.

I remember thinking distinctly as I was falling, _I am going to die._

Then a five foot tall albino caught me.

"Yagami-san," he said, looking truly worried, "are you injured?"

I gritted my teeth into a pained grin. "Never better," I said, my words dripping with sarcasm.

He sighed. "Come," he said. "I shall help you into the house. You may wear one of my shirts… I suppose I need to change mine as well. You are bleeding on it."

"Domo arigato, Near-san," I said as he assisted me into the house. Of course, Tarra stayed behind to eat her fill of apples, her laughter dwindling in the background.

He helped me into his room and I sat on his bed, aching all over. Groaning, I stretched then looked around the room. In the middle of the floor was a half built Lego castle. His shelves were filled with action figures and decks of cards decorated the tops of dressers. The only thing that seemed remotely adult was a lap top on top of a desk.

Near opened an old fashioned closet and pulled out two pure white pajama tops. Handing me one, he said, "I shall turn around as you change, Yagami-san."

"Thank you," I said, slipping off the remains of my shirt. I looked down and realized why someone would mistake me for a male. My hair was short and my non-existent breasts did not help as well. I pulled the white pajama top over my shoulders and commenced to button up the short. I turned to Near's back.

"I am decent," I said and he turned around.

"Why were you in my apple tree?" he asked abruptly.

I sighed. "Near, I wanted something healthy to eat and Lina told me you had an apple tree."

Near blinked his large eyes. "Yagami-san," he said, "if you wanted something healthy to eat, you could have come here to ask me. My private refrigerator is filled with healthy foods."

"Oh…" I said, hopping off the bed and opening the silver miniature refrigerator. "Thank you."

"I am changing," he announced, as so that I did not turn and see his blank chest.

To admit, God strike me down for it, I was curious. I had never seen even a semi-naked man before and curiosity embedded itself in my mind. Sitting on Near's bed, I saw him lift his shirt above his head. The peach I lifted to my mouth was never bitten into as I admired the albino's physic.

At that moment, Near's bedroom door was swung open.

"Oni-san!" yelled Lina, her voice filled with shock.

"Huh?" asked Near, pulling on the new shirt.

"Well," I heard a voice say, "isn't this an interesting surprise?"

It was Ishi.

I groaned. Of all the people to see today, Ishi had been on the bottom of my list. After all, they were obviously coming to a wrong conclusion.

"Oni-san," said Lina, looking as though she were about to faint. "Oni-san… what are you doing to Kyoko-chan?"

Near looked incredously at Lina. "I was giving her a new shirt, as she fell out of the apple tree. She got blood on my shirt, so I changed."

"You were trying to take advantage of her, weren't you?" snickered Ishi.

"No," said Near. "Why would I want to have relations with Yagami-san? I only just met her."

"And she is too young for you," added Lina. "Brother, you play with toys. We know you do not get laid. Have you even ever had sex?"

"I have no desire to," remarked Near.

"What are you implying about me?" I asked, insulted. After all, if they were thinking that their own brother was capable of having sex with a fifteen year old girl whom he just met, who was to say that they did not think the same of me?

"Who says you were consenting?" asked Lina.

"Yes," I said sarcastically," because girls who are about to be raped just sit calmly on the rapists' beds."

"So it was consensual?" asked the irritating Ishi.

"We were **not** going to have sex!" I shouted at them, standing up. Only then did I notice exactly how huge Near's over sized shirt was on me. It completely hid my chest. "Do you two really think that little of me?"

"Of course not, Kyoko-chan!" said Lina, looking startled.

I stood and looked Lina straight in the eyes. "Fine," I spat," next time, I just might screw your brother brainless!"

I walked out of the bedroom door, leaving a gapping Near, a shocked Lina, and a laughing Ishi.

"Kyoko-chan!" yelled Lina, running after me. "Stay! I didn't mean anything!"

I paused, turned, and looked at Lina… at my friend.

"Kyoko-chan…" she said, looking at me as though asking if she was forgiven.

I gave her a smile. I received a hug.

"Kyoko-chan…" she said, "do you want to play a game of ping-pong?"

"Ping-pong?" I asked.

She nodded. "Uh huh."

I nodded. "Sure," I said with a smile.

She grinned and grabbed my hand. "Have you ever played ping-pong before?" she asked.

"Well," I admitted, "no, but I do play tennis, so I doubt that it can be that much more difficult."

"It isn't," she said. "You'll do fine." She turned and looked at me, her hands on her hips. "Of course," she said, "I'll still cripple you."

I gasped. "Is that a challenge, Lina River?"

"You bet, Kyoko Yagami!"

She pulled me into a gym-looking room that was occupied by a moderate sized ping-pong table. Standing on either side of the table, I felt a presence behind me. Tarra was back, and by the way she was acting, was extremely bloated from eating too many apples.

"You may serve, Kyoko-chan." said Lina.

Then the game commenced.

It was the most exhausting game I ever played in my life. Who ever knew the fragile looking, sugar obsessed, eccentric girl that was my friend was so athletic? A point there, a point here, we were both scoring left and right. I heard someone walk in. Near sat in a chair near by, watching our game, his head going back and forth, watching the ball. I do not know how long we played, only that it felt for hours.

The score was fourteen to fourteen. I was breathing heavily and so was my opponent. I looked up and Lina and grinned. "Who ever gets this last one," I said.

She nodded, taking in a large breath. "Let's do this."

Our volley began. The ball was continuously hit back and forth, each player giving their all. I went to hit the ball.

_**Crack!**_

I gasped at what I had done. The ball, with the force of my hit, was split in to two equal parts. I lifted my head up, and my eyes met Lina's. We stared at each other for a moment.

Then we both erupted into hysterical laughter.

"Shall… shall we call it a draw, Kyoko-chan?" asked Lina through her laughter, holding up half of the split ball.

I nodded, my own laughter causing my side to hurt. Near merely shook his head and looked at Lina. "Perhaps your friend should get home? I do believe you have school tomorrow."

We were nodded, our laughter having not ceased. Near accompanied us to the door, and Lina looked at me, smiling. "I have had the most fun day in my life today, Kyoko-chan." She gave me a hug. "Here," she said, pressing half of our ping-pong ball into my palm. "Keep it."

I smiled at her, ignoring Tarra's complaint that I did not have an apple tree at my house. "Alright," I said. I looked at Near. "It was a pleasure meeting you, Near," I said.

He nodded at me. "Like wise, Yagami-san."

I smiled at them both and turned, walking through the rose garden towards the bus stop. The last thing I heard from them was Near commenting at how bare one side of the apple tree looked.

**A/N: I want to apologize for how long the wait was, so I made this chapter the longest. Finals are coming up, so I have been stressed. Thank you all for understanding**


	5. Chapter 4

Death Note: Karma; Chapter Four

**Death Note: Karma; Chapter Four. **_Oh how I wish for soothing rain. All I wish is to dream again. My loving heart, lost in the dark, for hope I'd give my everything. (Nightwish)_

Five days. It had been five days since I made my decision to use the Death Note to bring forth the will of God. I had not eaten, I had not slept. I suppose it was evident in my appearance as well as my performance. For the first time in my life, I received a ninety-two percent on a test. Not only this, but I began to develop dark circles under my eyes. This was easily remedied, however, as I merely applied make-up to that area. No, what was noticed was the weight I was losing.

I had already lost fifteen pounds.

Needless to say, Lina had picked up on my new eating patterns. I merely brushed it off as that I was not hungry, but truth be told I was physically sick. I was weak, this was a fact that I was willing to accept. My weakness was shown in my ability to not function as I normally would.

Oh well. Such sacrifices had to be made in order to bring forth the ideal world that God was using me to create. I should feel honored, I would tell myself, that God singled me out, that I had some significance in his eyes. No, I would scold myself. You are not special. God could have chosen anyone else. You merely were convenient for him.

Of course, I kept the Death Note on my person at all times. It would not do well for anyone to find it, even my aunt who was a Kira worshiper. If someone opened the Note, they see the most meticulously written list of names and times of death ever seen.

_Goro Hideki 3:00 A.M_

_Hiro Izanagi 3:00 A..M._

_Juro Kazuki 3:00 A.M._

_Kenichi Masao 3:00 A.M._

_Nobu Rokuro 3:00 A.M._

And the list would continue. Did I feel regret as I filled out the names in the Death Note? Yes. After all, I was not a heartless person. I knew that these criminals were people who, most likely, had friends and families that would feel sorry at their deaths. However, any twinge I felt in my heart was replaced by sheer determination. I had a divine mission. I could not let emotions get in the way of a occupation given to me by God.

Go to school, get home, and continue writing. That was my schedule. Lina and Mizu felt left out of my life and were growing worried. Not to mention my aunt. She began to think that I was cracking up under the stress that I was going through with the practice college entrance exams coming up. Little did they know that I was creating a perfect world for them.

My thoughts always found themselves back at Lina. I knew that she was against the idea of Kira. She had even informed me that her father had been murdered by Kira. Well, I reasoned, he must have been attempting to stop God's plan.

I sat in my desk chair, filling out a few more pages in the Death Note.

_Akimistu Moto 3:00 A.M._

_Eri Katou 3:00 A.M._

I continued on this way for a while, Tarra sitting on my bed behind me eating apples like there was no tomorrow. The soft tones of "Stairway to Heaven" by Led Zeppelin were the only things that invaded the silent sound that was my room. I suppose looking back, it was quite ironic.

**Ring. Ring.**

"Kyoko Yagami speaking."

"Kyoko-chan!" screeched a familiar voice.

"Oh," I said, rolling my eyes as I put away the Death Note, "hello Mizu."

"Kyoko-chan," a calmer voice said. So, Lina and Mizu were talking three-way? "You have been ill. Please… come over to Mizu-chan's today."

I sighed. The truth was, half of me wished that things could just go back to how I was before I began to use the Note… and the other half wished that my friends would just forget about me and continue on with their lives. True, it would probably kill me, but I knew that the truth that I was "the new Kira" would kill them, Lina in particular, more than anything.

"I'm fine, Lina, I have just been working."

"Take a break," the firm retort came back.

"Please, Kyoko-chan," I heard Mizu beg.

That was enough. I realized how badly this was hurting not only myself, but my friends. My inner masochist would have to just sit back tight today as I spent the day with my friends.

"Alright," I resided. "I'll get ready. Mizu, what is the address again?"

--

"Kyoko-chan!" I was greeted by an as always excited Mizu at her door. "It's great to have you here! Please, come in!"

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes sarcastically at Mizu. I reminded myself, she was my friend and was worried about me. That was why I was there.

"Where is Lina?" I asked.

"Baking a cake," answered Mizu happily, pulling me into her large house. "She's in the kitchen to the left."

"You have more than one kitchen?" I asked incredously. Only then did I realize that I knew so little about my friend.

"Yep," she said. "I'm a model, so I make a lot of money. Plus, my dad's a cop!"

She looked towards me and grinned widely. "I know I shouldn't tell you this, but he got called in to work two nights ago at two in the morning and hasn't been home since… I think he got called to work on the "new Kira" thing." Mizu smiled with importance. "You see, he was on the original squad to stop Kira!"

I nodded, thanking my stars that Mizu was as idiotic as she was. After all, she had just given me important information without even realizing it. No, I was not worried about Mizu ever finding out that I was Kira, she did not have the brain capacity for it.

I was worried of the chance that Lina might.

We entered the house, the sweet aroma of baking chocolate in the air. Mizu looked up at me and smiled. "It's good, huh?"

I placed on a fake smile. "Of course," I said. Truth be told, it made me want to through up. With the way that I had been feeling lately, I couldn't even contemplate consuming the baking cake.

The kitchen door opened and standing before us was a chocolate covered Lina.

"Kyoko-chan," she said, regarding me with a warm smile. "Come in. I am baking a cake."

"Are you?" I asked, "Or is the cake baking you?"

Lina blinked in confusion at me. "Silly Kyoko-chan," she said, "cakes can not bake people."

I rolled my eyes. "It is an expression."

She smiled and grabbed my hand, pulling me into the kitchen, Mizu following us. Pushing me down into a conveniently placed couch, (in the kitchen, yes, I know) she gave me a stern look. If it had been anyone other than Lina, I would have been scared to death.

"Kyoko-chan," she said, "I made a delicious cake in which you are going to partake."

I sighed. "No," I said. "I do not want to eat a cake. I eat healthy foods."

"You have not been even eating that, lately," complained Mizu from behind the couch. "We are worried for you… you don't think you're fat or anything, do you?"

I laughed. I just laughed. They thought I was going anorexic? "Not at all up to your usual standards, Lina," I said, "but it is nothing more than I expected from Mizu. No, I am not starving myself to be thin, I just haven't been hungry. I have felt sick."

I smiled up at Lina who was frowning deeply at me. "You look grey," she said to me, walking in front of me.

I did not expect what happened next, it was not in her character. Jumping on top of me, she pinned me to the couch by straddling my waist. I struggled against her. "Get off of me, Lina!" I shouted. I realized just how weak I was from lack of food as she held out her hand.

"Mizu," she said.

I blinked in shock ad anger as Mizu placed a piece of cake in Lina's hand.

'Lina…" I said, slowly, "…exactly what do you plan on doing with that?"

She looked at me. "I am feeding you, Kyoko-chan."

"Why you-"

And she shoved the chocolate cake in my face.

My mouth was filled with a sweet sensation. It made me want to gag, the soft cake sticking to my teeth. I pushed her softly as I swallowed the chocolate. I could practically feel the sugar slide down my throat, clogging my veins.

"Get off of me!" I yelled, attempting to push her, along with the offending fudge cake, off of me.

I felt a weight disappear and looked up to see Lina sighing and walking to the edge of the room. "Kyoko-chan…" she said, looking up at me, "Kyoko-chan… you have been acting so… different."

I frowned. "How so, Lina?"

"You've been avoiding us!" pouted Mizu, crossing her arms and standing behind Lina. "We care about you, Kyoko-chan! BFFs, remember?"

I looked down. Never had I felt so… guilty in my life. They were my friends, and I only wanted what was best for them. Truth be told, I wanted them to forget me. The truth of my actions would be too much for the ones I loved to bear.

"Mizu… Lina…" I started.

The kitchen door opened, and an exhausted looking man walked in. "Hello sweet heart" he said, smiling at Mizu. Seeing Lina and I, he said, "Oh, you have friends over?"

Mizu rushed over to the man. "Daddy!" she shrieked, hugging him.

He smiled down at his daughter and then back up at us. "I am Touta Matsuda," he said, extended a hand towards us.

I shook his hand promptly as Lina took it in her dainty fingers and shook, if you could call it that. "I am Lina," she said.

He nodded at her. Looking at me expectantly, I responded, "Kyoko Yagami."

A strange look crossed Matsuda's face as he looked at me. It disappeared as soon as it came. "Wonderful to meet you two," he said, smiling. "Mizu has never had many friends; she's always been busy working to become a singer. Isn't that right?" He ruffled his daughter's hair and for the first time, I was jealous of Mizu.

It wasn't jealousy that she was going to be a pop singer. I had never had such childish dreams of "making it big." I had always wanted to do something in politics, to change the world. No, I was jealous of her for a very simple and uncontrollable reason.

She had a father. I did not.

I never had someone to say, 'That's my girl!' or 'Let's have a father-daughter day, just the two of us.' My father was not around to threaten the first guy I had gone out on a date with or be protective of me. Secretly, I longed for that kind of connection, and I was deathly envious of those that did. I wondered what it would have been like had my father not died. Would I ever have found the Death Note? If I did, would I have used it? Would I be friends with Lina and Mizu? What type of person would I be? Would I still be as independent as I was now?

I pushed my jealousy to the back of my head and continued to smile. "It is wonderful to meet you, Matsuda-san."

He smiled the same idiotic grin his daughter had, and yet, I could not help instinctively liking this man. Part of myself attempted to rationalize why I would. Was it because he could be useful? That was a high possibility. After all, as Mizu had said, Matsuda worked on the new Kira case and had assisted in solving the old one. If I could make him trust me, like me, and even care about me, I could probably weasel some information out of him.

Part of me thought it could be because I desired a father.

Whatever it was, I made a mental note to attempt to become close with him.

"Dad," said Mizu, reaching over and getting herself a piece of cake, "the girls are staying over for the night, kay?"

Matsuda nodded at his daughter. "Of course, dear."

I blinked, not remembering when I agreed to this. One look at Lina told me I better agree. I sighed.

"Let me call my aunt."

**A/N: I am sooooo sorry that I have not updated. Finals, you know? Grrr. Anyways, please Read and Review.**


	6. Chapter 5

Death Note: Karma; Chapter 5

**Death Note: Karma; Chapter 5. **_But my dreams, they aren't as empty as my conscience seems to be. I have hours, only lonely. My love is vengeance. That's never free. (Behind Blue Eyes, The Who)_

Slumber parties. I always hated slumber parties, even as a little girl. True, this was different; I actually like these people. Still, I felt distant as the other two girls continued to eat the chocolate cake, Lina sitting perched on the randomly placed sofa that was in the kitchen. I mean, did anyone ever think how incredibly… weird a sofa in the kitchen is!?

"Mizu… why is the sofa in the kitchen?"

Ah. So, Matsuda didn't just randomly place furniture where it didn't belong? That was sarcasm, by the way.

"Because, Daddy, Lina and I had a plan to make Kyoko eat cake," answered the hyper girl, "and it worked!"

I rolled my eyes. "More like kill me with it."

"Why would I want to kill you, Kyoko-chan?" asked Lina with a blank expression, piling cake in her mouth.

"It was an expression," I answered, exasperated. "You don't get out much, do you?"

"You and Mizu-chan are my best friends," she said, cocking her head. "My first friends. My only friends."

I instantly felt pity for the awkward girl. She seemed so… emotionless right now. Of course, she had these moments but… still. As a friend, I grow worried for her.

"Thank you, Lina," I said, smiling. "Same here."

Mizu jumped up and looked around to see Matsuda. "Dad, what are we eating for dinner?"

I turned as well. Before me was the most amusing sight I ever saw. There was Matsuda, wearing a pink "kiss the cook" apron. He smiled idiotically at us.

"Fast food," he said. "I just wanted to dress up."

I blinked. "Tell me Mizu," I said, looking at her with a half smile, "do all fathers do this, or just yours?"

Mizu giggled, but I noticed a… _guilty?_ look on Matsuda's face. Why? What would Matsuda, the idiotic, carefree, lovable _Matsuda_ have to feel guilty for?

"My dad is the coolest," she said, grinning at me. "So he does things other dads don't. Why, Kyoko-chan? Doesn't your dad do funny things?"

Those words were like taking a bullet.

Lina's head snapped up from her cake, looking mildly interested. Matsuda turned, busing himself with cleaning the dishes used to bake the cake. How would he have… of course. My father worked on the team to track down Kira. Of course he would have known of my father's death… he might have even witnessed it.

"No..." I said softly, looking away. "He… he can't."

Lina shot Mizu a look that obviously said 'leave it, Mizu,' however, the ditz just could not comprehend it.

"Why?" she asked.

I paused and looked down, biting my lip. It was a sore subject for me, but that was understandable wasn't it? After all, when a child never knew her father and only met her mother once (which ended disastrously) , it was just expected that she would be sore on the subject of parents.

"How about we talk about dinner?" asked Matsuda, turning back in an attempt to change the subject.

"It's alright, Matsuda-san," I said, looking at Mizu. "He cannot, Mizu, because he is dead."

Mizu's mouth hung open like a trap. It would have been quite amusing; if not for the melancholy tone I was feeling. Then, she hugged me.

"Oh, Kyoko-chan, I'm so sorry!" she wailed, holding me in a bear hug choke hold. "I know… you can share my dad!"

I coughed, my supply of air being cut off by the surprisingly strong girl. "Okay.. Mizu," I coughed. "Let go of me."

She quickly let go, and I rubbed my now bruised ribs. By the Gods, the girl should go out for wrestling or something, not modeling and singing. I sat down back in my chair, and Matsuda sat with us.

I looked to Mizu. "Why are you a model? With strength like that, you could be a wrestler!"

Mizu laughed. "Maybe, but the magazines already thought up a name for me! Mata Mata!"

"So, what do you girls want? I was thinking something simple."

"A strawberry milkshake," answered Lina, still eating the cake, "and a baked apple pie from the fast food restaurant."

"A veggie burger," I answered, "and some mozzarella sticks with marinara sauce."

Matsuda nodded and looked at Mizu.

"I want a cheese burger with everything on it, a chocolate milkshake, french fries, an apple pie-"

"Alright!" laughed Matsuda, "you want the whole menu, I get it."

Mizu nodded in a hyper fashion at her father.

Matsuda smiled fondly at his daughter. "I'll get the food then."

Just as Matsuda was about to leave, the door bell rang and he answered it.

It was my "aunt," the woman that raised me; Minako Urameshi.

"Can I help you?" he asked, as polite as can be. I would have congratulated him for being a police officer standing in front of a woman wearing the robes of a Kira worshipper.

"Yes," she said, smiling kindly. "My niece, Kyoko, called me and asked if I could bring her clothing for staying the night. This is the Matsuda household, correct?"

"Hello, Auntie," I said, standing behind Matsuda in greeting to my guardian.

Matsuda turned to me with a confused look, then looked at my aunt. "Um… hello…?"

"Minako Urameshi," she said, nodding in his direction. She looked at me and smiled, handing out a bag of clothing. "I went straight home from the temple and came as soon as possible."

"I can see that," I commented, noting my aunt's clothing. This was quite embarrassing.

"Minako-chan?" asked Matsuda in shock. What? Minako-chan? He knew my aunt? "Is that really you?"

My aunt turned to look at Matsuda, a dawning of recognition on her face. "Touta-kun!" She smiled widely and tossed me my clothes before gathering Matsuda in her arms. "It has been forever! How are you?"

As my aunt let go, Matsuda raised a hand to scratch the back of his head. "I'm good, Minako-chan. You're right, it has been a long time. Since high school." He cocked his head at her. "I thought you were going to med school, though."

"I did," said my aunt, nodding at Matsuda. "I was a nurse, actually, for a bit. Until 2006. I then became a priestess for Lord Kira. We got the temple built and everything. But enough about me. What about you, Touta-kun? What are you doing?"

"I'm… actually… I'm a cop," he said, an awkward smile on his face. "My uncle pulled a few strings, and well, here I am."

My aunt gave him a sort of patronizing look, but let it drop. "Well, I see you are well off." She smiled at me. "Take care, Kyoko. Call me when you're done."

I nodded. "Of course, auntie." She waved and walked away, heading toward the bus stop. I looked to Matsuda. "I apologize for my aunt's quirky nature, Matsuda-san. Despite everything, she is a very good person."

Matsuda just regarded me with a warm smile. "She's not your real aunt, huh?"

I shook my head, a smile on my own face. "But she's the closest thing I have had to family. She raised me. She's like my mother."

Matsuda smiled at me and ruffled my short hair. "Well, kiddo, you're welcome here anytime." And with that, he left to get food for dinner.

I scowled. _Hehe. He called you kiddo._

"Shut up, Tarra," I muttered. Turning, I saw Lina and Mizu entering the room. Mizu saw my bag and let out a small squeak.

"Kyoko-chan… is that… no way. He's so dreamy!" I stared, seeing Mizu drool over my Reita tote bag. I made a mental not to allow her to go through my stuff. Ever.

"Yes, it's Reita."

She squeed. I rolled my eyes and looked at Lina, who was staring at the bag. "Why does he wear a bandage, Kyoko-chan? Is he disfigured?"

"I hear it's because he doesn't like his nose," said Mizu, nodding.

"Why would he not like his nose?"

"Because he hasn't looked in the mirror," said Mizu.

I rolled my eyes. "Come on, Mizu, show us where your room is."

"Which one?" asked Mizu.

"You have more than one?" I asked incredously.

"Well, Kyoko-chan, if Mizu-chan has more than one kitchen it is not a hard deduction that she has more than one bedroom," said Lina in her bored voice.

"Yeah, well, seeing as I am a child who lives in a two bedroom apartment, I don't think it's that difficult to imagine my shock, Lina," I said, frowning at my friend as she was walking away with Mizu. I followed them, going up a flight of stairs and soon I entered a huge room, dawned with purple, pink, the occasional black, and many posters, usually of pop stars.

Lina sat in a nearby chair in her peculiar way, as I just sat on the floor. Mizu started to play some music. "So, guys, what do you want to talk about? I don't usually have friends to invite over, so whatever to guys wanna do is fine by me."

"Mizu-chan, what do you think of Kira," was Lina's proposed question.

Wonderful, now I was going to hear my friends completely bash me, or rather more like, Kira, who they did not know was me.

"Well, I don't think what Kira is doing is right at all. I mean, sure, it helps decrease crime, but the methods are turning them into a criminal too. But, Kira seems like a person with a non-accomplishable dream." Mizu nodded at us, and we stared at wonder.

When did Mizu get so deep? Then it hit me. Mizu was in all my classes. She must have been smart. Just… lazy? Maybe.

Lina nodded at Mizu. "Thank you, Mizu-chan. And you, Kyoko-chan?"

I sighed. Lovely. Well, might as well tell a half truth. "I believe what Kira is doing is helping society to an extent. But the world population needs to take the wake up call and fix itself. The truth is, there shouldn't have to be a Kira. Anyway, we know that Kira is not God, he or she is a human. Meaning that they have feel some sort of remorse. The real question is what should happen if Kira is caught? I do not believe they should be executed. That would merely make then a martyr for their cause, thus giving them an even more powerful following."

Lina stared at me intently. "Well, I am able to agree with the last part. But what Kira is doing…" there was pause. Here it was, exactly what my best friend thought of me. "…is evil." She looked over, and I noticed Mizu handed out sodas. Lina took one, took a sip, and said, "I could never agree with Kira or their actions. Kira killed my father."

Mizu nodded. "And my dad is working to stop Kira. They should be stopped."

Not that I expected anything less from my friends. No, they both had a strong sense of justice, something that I admired in both of them. Yet, they just could not see that Kira was doing a justice in this rotting world. It hurt me, knowing that my only friends were against me. Still, I would have to continue on, and they would understand one day. Lina was intelligent, and Mizu was blindly loyal to her friends. They would understand one day. They would see.

"I'm home!" a voice rang through out the house. It was Matsuda. "It'll be on the table when you girls are hungry!"

Mizu jumped up and grabbed our hands. "Come on, girls! Let's get some food!"

We were quickly dragged downstairs and found ourselves sitting at the table, Mizu dishing out food items. Lina was now eating an apple pie and drinking a strawberry milkshake. I truly wasn't hungry, my stomach still sick from the cake I was force fed, but I ate to make the other two happy. Mozzarella sticks and a veggie burger.

"Are you a vegetarian, Kyoko-chan?" asked Lina, sipping her milkshake and staring at me.

"I eat fish," I said, "but that's it. Other than that, I do not eat meat."

Lina nodded and Mizu stared at me in confusion. "How could you… not eat meat?"

"You do realize that what you are eating is most likely the worst thing in the world for you, right Mizu? Americans invented that," I said, pointing at the burger.

"Actually, Kyoko-chan, Germans invented the hamburger. It originated from Hamburg, Germany. Just as the hotdog, or frankfurter, was from Frankfurt, Germany."

I rolled my eyes, "Yes, Lina, but Americans take credit for it. Anyway, have you seen Germans? They are not the tiniest of people."

"That is because the women are born with large hips for child birth. They are a race that tends to have many children," said Lina.

Mizu giggled. "You two fight like a married couple."

"You should have seen their fathers at it," said Matsuda, walking into the dining room and smiling at us.

"You knew my father?" asked Lina, her eyes lit with interest as she looked at Matsuda. I looked at him as well, a smile on my face.

"Yep," said Matsuda, sitting across from us. "I worked with your father, Lina, and yours, Kyoko."

"Tell me about him, please," I said, leaning closer. Curiosity had filled me, and I wanted to know as much as I could about the man I had never gotten to know.

Matsuda seemed hesitant, as though struggling to find the right words. I wondered what made it so hard for him to speak, yet Lina sat besides me calm as day, as though she knew what made it so hard for the older man.

"Well… Light was… a hard worker… a good man… a friend…. He was really bright, a real genius." He nodded and looked at me. "You look a lot like him, Kyoko-kun, and I can tell you're a lot like him."

I looked down, flushing with pride. I was being compared to my father, the man that, although I had never met, looked up to because of what I had heard. I had read on the internet when I was five about him, top scoring student in the nation, a detective, a tennis champion. It was my goal growing up to be like him, and here I was being compared to him.

"Thank you, Matsuda-san," I said. "You don't know how much that means to me."

"What about my father, Matsuda-san?" asked Lina, looking at Matsuda.

"Well, he was a genius, too," said Matsuda with a smile. I noticed that the hesitation was gone. "He was unique. Like you, Lina-kun. And he was the most determined person I had ever met."

Lina smiled a very slight, almost unnoticeable, smile. "Thank you, Matsuda-san."

Mizu jumped and grabbed her father in a hug. "Daddy! Don't ever leave me! Don't die! M'kay!?"

Matsuda smiled at his daughter and hugged her tightly back. "Course not. At least, I'll try not to." He laughed awkwardly.

Mizu yawned and looked at us, smiling. "Come on, let's go get dressed for bed, girls."

I nodded and stood, Tarra laughing at something, though I don't know what. Lina and I followed Mizu back up to her room and changed into night clothes. I had a simple pair of silk, black pajamas. A button up top and elastic band pants. I turned to Lina and blinked. She was wearing a long sleeved shirt and jeans.

"Aren't you going to wear pajamas?"

"No," she answered. "That is all Oni-san wears, therefore I do not wish to wear pajamas."

I shrugged. Let her wear what she wanted, I guess. I turned to Mizu who wore bright pink pajamas with bunnies on them. "I'm tired," she said. "Come on, let's get some sleep."

Lina shrugged and sat on a blanket nearby, pulling out a book and beginning to read. I laid down on a blanket as well and Mizu drifted off to sleep……..

--

My eyes snapped open, and I looked to the clock. 2:30 A.M. I saw Lina was almost done with her book, and I shrugged. Insomnia, probably. I stood, hearing the front door close.

"Do not fret, Kyoko-chan," was Lina's response. "That was merely Matsuda-san. He was called away to work."

I sighed, then an idea struck me. "I'll be right back. I have to go to the bathroom."

Lina nodded and I left the room. Now, where was Matsuda's bedroom? Going through a few rooms, I finally came across one that looked like the master bedroom. A computer was sitting in the corner. Perfect.

I quickly made my way over to it, turning it on. Tarra laughed. "You don't think that you will be able to hack into it, do you?"

I nodded at the Shinigami. "Yes, I do."

And the screen came up. A password, huh? I thought. What would Matsuda use for a password. Well, his daughter was his world. But I can hardly see him using Mizu. Then… how about her model name.

_Mata Mata_

_Welcome back!_

I looked at Tarra with a triumphant smirk. "See?"

Tarra looked mildly impressed. "You read people well, Kyoko."

I shrugged and found the files on the Kira case. Opening them, I new that they were the old case files. I started to read. About the Death Notes, so they knew about them. About how Kira was caught. And… the identity of Kira.

I felt as if _I_ was having a heart attack.

_Light Yagami. Age 24. Blood Loss. Signs of Cardiac Arrest._

My father was Kira.

I stared at the screen, and felt my face breaking out into a grin. "Matsuda-san," I said, my shoulders beginning to shake. "I am so much more like my father than you realize."

And I let out a loud, hearty, and, admittedly, slightly insane laugh.

**A/N: :Apologizes for the late reply. Dodges Knives: Sorry people. I have had no motivation whatsoever. But now I'm back! XD**


End file.
